


【翔润】Like and Love

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】Like and Love

-Like 篇

走到古老泛着腐木味的图书馆，樱井站在门口抖了抖伞上的雨水。  
今年的雨季来得太过轰烈，打湿了他新买的鞋子。

他留下一串雨水的脚印在楼梯上，向门口的安保微笑点点头打招呼，这是他这个月第6次来这里了。

随便抓过一个塑料袋，把湿透的雨伞扔进单薄的兔子洞。像是小时候踩雨一样，他站在门口的门垫上跺了剁脚试着把鞋底的水份都沾干。

图书馆像是一个博学的老者，随时透过彩色的玻璃窗注视着在这里奋笔疾书的学生。樱井按着熟悉的路线走到拐角管理员的桌子前，掏出一张有些褪色的学生卡放在老人面前：“古典文学科，谢谢。”

老人搬出一摞厚重的笔记，这也是樱井独爱这里的地方，不依靠冷冰冰的机器而是泛着墨香的书本指引着该去向的路口。

“三层，孩子。上楼左转第一个书柜。” 樱井也很喜欢老人对他亲切的语调。

“噢对了”老人再次喊住学生“今天下雨地滑，小心别摔着。“

学校原本打算铺满地毯在图书馆的每一个角落来减少脚步声，结果后面因为清洗困难而被图书管理员抱怨了好多次就放弃了。樱井翔踩着大理石瓷面的地砖，轻快的奔向楼上。他知道已经有人在等他了。

三楼安静的过分，大多为了赶作业而来的学生都聚集在一楼或者负一层。三层像是一个被隔离出来的空间，听不见一点纸笔或者敲击键盘的声音。文学科的论文通常要比理工科完一个月提交，所以这里暂且还算清静，只有寥寥几人坐在远处的木椅上翻阅着已经泛黄的神话故事。

“咳” 第五个书架背后传来的轻咳像是无意的。但是樱井知道其中的意思，他往那个方向走去，看见对方旁边故意空着一个座位之后便会意走去。

“不好意思，请问这里有人吗？“ 樱井翔压低声音的询问着，他看到对方轻微的抖动了一下，或许是因为低音的原因吓到他了。

“没有，请便。” 男性把脚边书包挪开，给樱井翔更多的空间落座。他看见对方低头藏不住的笑容，但是没有戳破。

樱井打开书包，拿出一堆经济学的书和折好的最近三天的财经报纸。这层没有他学科要的书，更多时候他是自己备着材料来。他把教授给的要求又读了一遍，两千字的宏观经济分析论文，好在他还有时间去完成。

旁边男性看着他搬出一本一本又厚又重的书之后轻轻笑了一下，惹得樱井翔转头注目。结果对方却害羞把眼神收回去，停留在自己面前那本小说上。

樱井才发现对方的手好看的过分。手指细长玩弄着右上角的书页，修的干净的指甲轻敲着纸面落下细小的闷声，手背白净的藏在毛茸茸的黑色毛衣下面惹得樱井出神。

眼神往上，他才发现对方又在偷偷看自己，对视1秒之后又眼神乱飘得转过头去假装翻找笔袋里的钢笔。耳根红透藏在碎发下面以为自己的小心思没被发现。

樱井没有再去进攻，而是转头认认真真的开始对付着面前的论文。接下来近20分钟的沉默中两人独自做着自己的事情，樱井很少在异国他乡感到如此安心的感觉，身旁人的存在和温热让他觉得自己内心被雨水打湿那块也温暖起来。

时间流逝的飞快，樱井没有意识到身旁人已经趴着睡着了。白皙的后颈就这么大胆的暴露在冰冷的空气下，手指微动证明主人的浅眠并不安稳。

樱井终于写完了开头的几段，他饿的不行，肚子咕噜噜的叫了好几声。他还在好奇为什么声旁的男孩子没有动静，一转头看到的是眉头微蹙的睡颜。

他不得不承认，这双眉眼即便入陷梦境里也让他肯定这是世界上最好看的存在。他一开始就是被那双似勾人又似天真的桃花眼吸引，为了多见他几次也愿意在天气最糟糕的时候撑着伞走了快4个街口来这里找他。

可是他还不知道对方的名字。

对方睡得很浅而且极不安稳，小小的闷哼证明他被卡在了梦里。樱井记得原来听演讲说过，大多你梦境里出现的东西，要么来自于你过去的经历，要么来自于你内心的恐慌，要么来自于你对未来的期盼。它是可控又不可控的，梦境又你而生，又不受你完全控制。

樱井很想见见眼前人梦里的世界，但是又觉得自己怎么可能成为他的枕边人。这一切不过连开始的勇气都没有。

樱井翔把书放回包里，他已经饿的不行了。起身离开了座位，他盘算着一会要路过哪家店买哪些晚餐。他的脚步停在了楼梯口，右脚悬空在第一层阶梯上面，始终落不下去。

他调头又回去。

“唔...” 被叫醒的男生还有些迷糊，左手被压得发麻发痒，他不满的嘟着嘴自己放松着左手的肌肉。

Matsumoto Jun

落在桌角的学生卡上写着他好奇了许久的答案。

他低头又和眼前男生对视了，对方还是像小鹿一样把眼神收回去。低低的说了一声谢谢。

他们一起下了楼，就在樱井准备往大门方向走去的时候，男生拉住了樱井翔。

这是他们第一次身体触碰，樱井慌了神。

“等一下，我想登记借走这本书。” 他的声音真的很好听，尾音还能听到几句奶音。

书还是那本他先前阅读的小说，暗紫色的封面上独特的烫金花纹吸引了他的注意力。等他翻过另一面给老人登记的时候，樱井终于看到了书名。

《Moonlight》

“给你。” 离开图书馆雨已经停了，松本把书塞到了樱井翔怀里。  
樱井不解，对面的人又开始害羞的把外套领子拉高，假意遮住上翘的嘴角。

“老先生说下个月才用还，所以到时候再见。” 他挎起背包小跑着离开了这栋古老的建筑，独留樱井一人在原地不知所措。

樱井的房间靠着海边，听上去很酷，但是其实一年四季这里也没有几个晴天。海面死气沉沉的，白天偶尔有几只海鸥飞过，更多时候，一切静的让樱井都忘记窗外的海水的存在。

他卸下书包，拉起窗帘，拿起写着英文包装的外卖盒坐在电视前随便挑选了一部电影就看了起来。直到深夜准备去洗漱的时候，他才想起来包里那本紫色的书。

他抱着书本蜷起双腿窝在沙发上翻阅着书籍开篇引读。看似是一篇爱情故事，樱井读书不过分挑剔题材。他泡了杯暖茶，慢慢翻阅着书籍。

他看书很快，第二天就看了过半。险在早晨有一节选修讲座，樱井随便整理了一下书包就忙着出门。跑到门口他犹豫了两秒，又转头跑回沙发把那本书塞进包里然后拿着钥匙冲出房门。

就算只是一本书也好，或许把它带着也像陪在你身边一样。

/

“有人能告诉我，理性和感性最根本的区别是什么吗？“ 教授是个典型英国人，衬衫马甲领结一样不少，就差拎着拐杖端着红茶进来讲课了。

前面举手的学生一堆，樱井想起了什么，躲在黑压压的人群里，悄悄翻出了那本紫色的书。

樱井不太清楚真正的恋爱的滋味，他知道好感或者喜欢一个人是什么感觉，但是他从未知道爱一个人是什么感觉。前几次失败的恋爱经验也不过是两个孤独的灵魂打着好感的旗号互相消磨时光，真正作为偷心犯人一样出现的对象，樱井还从未遇见过。书里月光下恋人的爱语的描写并不能让樱井翔理解那穿透文字的爱意。更多的是疑惑和不解，到底为什么有人会把对方当作比生命还重要的存在去保护着？他合上书，教授的问题还是没有给他答案。

窗外又下着大雨，樱井背着书包站在经济学院楼前，等着雨小一些跑去食堂。

瞬间，他看见了熟悉的身影，穿着单薄的长袖，把外套脱下裹在书包上，护着书本从文学院跑向了艺术院。雨水倾盆倒下，他身上的布料很快就湿透了，微卷的头发也滴着水，站在艺术院的楼口，打着喷嚏。

樱井也不知道怎么想的，没顾上佐藤的劝阻。在雨下的最大的时候挤出人群冲了出去，他听到后面有人说他疯了，但是他不介意。雨水大的看不太清楚路了，白花花的一片，水珠打得他浑身生疼。他都有错觉自己是跳进了一个百米瀑布下接受着冲刷，他分不清方向了，第一次觉得这学校就不该修的那么大，明明不过几百米的艺术院的大门，现在对他而言仿佛有公里远。

雨里面有一双手拉住了他，把他硬生生拽出雨里。他没站稳，和那个人一起摔在了台阶上。

“你疯了！？“ 松本头发滴水滴的厉害，平日里厚重的刘海也被抹到后面露出了好看的额头。樱井坐起来道了歉，他也不知道为什么自己会做出这样不理智的行为。甚至他看着自己浑身湿透都不知道要怎么和松本解释他为什么要冒着大雨冲来艺术院。他转头回去，看见刚才那个教授拿着一把长把雨伞，从楼里慢慢走出来。

“直面你内心最纯粹原始的想法，便是感性的一部分。“ 教授刚刚的声音在脑海里回荡起来，樱井有些出神。

“你这么急着来艺术院有什么事吗？” 松本拧干外套上的水，确认包里的书都还干净。站起来之后还顾着去拉坐在地上的樱井。

“没什么事” 樱井感觉到松本对自己回答的不解 

“只是想见你而已。” 

松本霎时红了脸。

/

好在樱井翔的书包是防水的材料，书没什么大碍，人倒是不行了。他拖着沉重的步子滴着水跟着松本进了电梯，拥挤的人群让樱井不得不和松本一起靠在电梯角落面对面挤着，松本和他差不多高的个头，两人头各偏向一边，避免着尴尬。樱井头上的水珠顺着耳钉滑落滴在左边肩膀上。松本出神的盯着：“想不到你还打了耳钉。” 他才意识到这是自己第一次好好直视了樱井翔这个人。  
“嗯，原来喜欢走不良路线的时候打的，现在也不过偶尔戴一下。”他轻笑，露出仓鼠牙来。让松本脑内突然出现了想被这个牙齿咬的想法。等松本意识过来自己在想什么糟糕的东西的时候，自己赶忙摇摇头，发梢的水珠打在樱井的肌肤上，樱井没有多言。

“到了” 松本拉着樱井从电梯里出来，脚步上还留着水渍，踩了一路的泥泞。

松本熟练的推开几个走廊上的门，转了几个拐角，绕的樱井都找不到回去的电梯了。他还带着樱井爬了一个小小的楼梯，来到了另一个拐角处。松本敲了敲面前看似是办公室的门，果然里面的人回应着，松本便推开木门。

大野和二宫挤在办公室的沙发上看着毕业生做的影片剪辑，二宫掐灭了烟头，回头却看到两个淋得跟落汤鸡一样得人。

“松本你又想感冒了是吧？！“ 小尖嗓穿破空气直戳戳的刺到樱井的耳朵里，吓得他都不敢说话了。

大野赶忙从沙发后面拿出几块毛巾，递给松本。松本拿了一块给樱井翔，两人站在门口乖乖擦着头发。

“这是？“ 二宫打量樱井很久了

“我朋友。“松本出声，但是他却并不是很记得樱井的全名。

樱井把毛巾从头上扯下，点了点头，接过松本的话语：“我叫樱井翔，是经济学院的本科生。”

大野未发现两人微妙暧昧的关系，不过二宫倒是看出了一点什么苗头，拿出自己的外套给松本披上，把烟和车钥匙揣在包里之后，带着两人离开工作室往另一头的电梯走去。

“我是二宫，在摄影系做个老师。当然全职工作还是照顾自己的表弟，省的一天到晚他妈打电话问我他为什么又瘦了几斤。” 面前猫背男性又点了根烟，瞟了眼电梯的楼层。

松本傲娇的属性也不掩藏，吐槽着自己才不要照顾，结果被二宫提醒说上个月还发烧晕倒在自己办公室吓得大野差点打电话喊救护车。

樱井意识到他自以为自己和松本暧昧的6次图书馆见面已经算是对他有些了解，但是在二宫面前比起来，樱井才发现自己对松本的一切一无所知。他错过了太多。

“你住哪里？我送你回去吧。”二宫先走进电梯，按下了负一层的按钮。

“翔君今晚住我家，他帮我辅导欧洲古典文学。” 松本抢先一步回答，樱井一瞬间明白了松本的意思。

二宫挑了挑眉，没有多说，的确面前小家伙的欧洲古典文学糟糕的不行，早上他还拜托那个文学院的美女教授多辅导辅导松本来着，没想到现在就拉到人帮忙了。

“嗯。别熬太晚。”二宫故意嘱咐了一声，离开电梯往自己的车的方向走去。

/

松本房间是电子锁，樱井进门之后就听到了房门自动上锁的声音。

“你先去洗澡吧，我给你去找衣服。不然一会感冒就不好了，经济学院下个月不是还有论文吗？” 松本推着樱井翔进了浴室，自己倒是没顾上身上还在滴水的衣服。

樱井抓住松本的手腕，在他跑出去之前把他拽回了浴室。

“你也是，我不想你又发烧晕倒在我不知道的地方。”

松本挣了挣手腕，他还是比不过樱井的力气。他干脆放弃，伸手去打开热水开关放水在浴缸里。樱井倒是关上了浴室门，顺手落了锁。

樱井脱去厚重的外套，脚踩着脱下淋湿的牛仔裤。松本身上本来就只剩一件长袖，他脱下衣服的瞬间，樱井瞟到了他诱人的腰线。腰窝还有一个好看的线条，樱井脸红着转过头去。  
松本还未等水放满，就跳进浴缸里暖着身子。樱井跨进一只脚的时候，还未站稳就被松本调皮的拽了失去平衡。樱井跌在松本怀里，激起的水浪泼出去一半的热水，松本倒是像个得逞的小孩，咯咯笑着完全忘了自己和对方还是裸着在浴缸里面对面的情形。

樱井抬头，看见松本笑着把玩着自己的发尾，藏不住的得逞的笑意还挂在嘴角。樱井凑上去想要亲吻他，却看到小孩吓得闭紧了双眼。若是樱井现在关掉身后吵闹的水龙头，他必定能听到松本紧张的心跳。松本闭着眼睛，心里又是害怕又是期待，可等了好久也没感受到嘴唇上有任何的触感。

等他睁开眼睛的时候，樱井则是侧脸亲在了松本的脸颊上。他把落在松本额头的碎发别到后面去，又亲吻了一下他的额头：

“慢慢来，我不想我们的关系只局限于今夜的交欢。“樱井意识到了松本在自己心里有某些独特的位置 ”我不想我们的关系只局限于互相好感。“ 

松本像是明白了什么，红了脸颊：“那你还把我拉进来干什么？” 小傲娇拍着水花，曾经的恋人没有一个给他过这样的感觉。

“当然是我想了解你，不过是从外到里。” 樱井俯下身啃咬了松本的耳垂，惹得松本轻吟。

樱井在水中轻抚着松本疲软的性器，快感层层传进大脑。樱井舔舐着松本自己从未知道的敏感点，他啃咬着耳垂，舌尖挑逗着耳朵。松本舒服的不行，他已经很久未得到性事方面的这般愉悦。他蹭着樱井的肌肤，撒娇的抱着他不让他走。  
松本很快高潮了一次，白浊在水里散开来，缠绕着樱井翔的手腕，奶声奶气的呻吟惹得樱井翔也硬了起来，肉棒蹭着松本的腿侧，松本抬高臀部蹭着樱井。

“进来，求求你。“奶音的撒娇任谁都没有抵抗力，他搂着樱井翔更紧，下身蹭着樱井的手部要着扩张。

“呜啊！” 松本疼的缩了一下，腿突然抬起，打出一片水花落在樱井的后背上。

“放松，放松。我轻一点。” 樱井安慰着小猫，尽管他已经把自己的后背抓出了红痕。

松本被樱井翔抱起，自己靠在了浴缸的另一头，让松本扑在自己的怀里，臀部翘起露出水面刚好给他足够的空间。他从一旁抓了一瓶沐浴露，挤在手上随便打泡几下便往穴口伸去。松本趴在樱井的怀里，突然的刺激让他又放声叫了出来。樱井抚摸着他的后背安慰他让他放松，像是真的在安慰一只小猫一样。可是第一次的扩张疼的松本哭了好几次，虽然一遍一遍拉着樱井翔的手让他再来一次，自己保证可以，结果还是失败告终。小猫哭红了鼻子眼睛，后穴也肿的厉害，樱井于心不忍。亲吻了一下他哭红的眼角，放弃了继续进攻。

“可是你的还没有弄出来。“松本小腹下还有一根东西硬挺挺的戳着自己。

“没事你先洗好出去，我自己解决。“ 樱井怕他累了，后穴肿胀充血惹得松本光是坐起身都疼的呲牙咧嘴。

樱井站起来要把他抱出浴缸，小家伙却阻止了，他本来就坐在浴缸里，往前挪一挪就正对着樱井翔的性器。他伸手摸了一下，抬起亮晶晶的眼睛盯着樱井：“可是我也想让你舒服。“

口腔的温度惹得樱井低叹出声，松本第一次给人口交完全没有什么技术，只能尽量避免牙齿碰到肉棒，舌头僵硬的转动着。不过这也就足够了，光是那张小脸可怜巴巴的看着樱井，还含着自己的性器，樱井就觉得小腹一热想射他一嘴，但是理性告诉他这不行。他推着松本的脑袋想要让他退出去，可是松本却突然深喉，性器被刺激的过度，白浊就这么爆发在松本的嘴里。小家伙被呛的可怜，唾液和白浊混合着滴落在水里。

“对不起。”樱井俯下身赶忙拍着松本的后背给他顺气，他咳得厉害小脸都涨的通红。抓着樱井翔的手想站也站不起来。

樱井翔干脆先爬出浴缸，再转身把小家伙抱出来，他打开浴室的锁，把松本放回卧室的大床上，又赶忙去抓了一个大毛巾出来给松本擦干身上的水。

“唔...”他被毛巾揉脑袋揉的哼哼，像是小猫一样舒服的哼了两声又把大毛巾裹在身上，蜷缩在被子里。

“你去衣柜里拿衣服先穿上好了，随便哪件都可以。” 松本从被子里露出个脑袋，偷看着樱井翔优秀的腹肌和胸肌。

樱井随便抓了一件卫衣，内衣和裤子也借了松本的。他帮松本也拿了几件厚一点的衣服，回到浴室里去拿吹风机。等他回来的时候小家伙还是丝毫没有要穿衣服的意思，继续躲在被窝里露出眼睛偷偷看着樱井翔。被发现之后又把脑袋埋回被窝里，害羞的不行。

樱井走到床边，把手机充电线的插头拔下，换上吹风机的插头。把小家伙从被窝里拉出来就开始吹着头发。松本从被窝里钻出来背对着樱井坐好，毛巾滑落在腰身上，露出洁白的肩膀。

樱井又被勾走了神，摸了几次都没摸到吹风机的开关。

松本的头发很软，摸起来舒服的过分。小猫也乖乖的仰头让樱井给他吹着头发，时不时还故意蹭蹭樱井的手掌心。

樱井喜欢他喜欢的过分，吹完头发又在他脸上亲了一口，小猫才没有继续胡闹。

“我借给你的书，你有看完吗？” 松本抓起床上的黑色厚毛衣套在身上，修长的白腿因为视觉反差被称得更加诱人。樱井收回目光，摇头回答着：“没有，不过快了。” 

松本愣了一下，手继续往上拉着裤子：“不愧是翔君呢w”

午饭两个人吃的很简单，松本简单做了几个小菜。樱井吃的来劲得不行，自从来了异国他乡，他已经很久没有吃上一顿正宗的日料了。松本给他盛着第二碗味增汤的时候，樱井暖意上了心头，这或许是他所想要的画面，又或许是他生命中如烟花般绽放的一瞬而已。他不介意，他愿意随着掉进这个兔子洞里，开始属于他的梦境。

“你愿意和我交往吗？“ 樱井突然出声戳破一个两人心里都揣了很久的问题，松本手抖了一下，味噌汤从勺子里泼回去大半。他笑的很开心，把汤勺和碗放好之后，回答了一句简单的：”我愿意。“


End file.
